Taking those next steps
by elizaward
Summary: This fan fic takes place where Whisper of the Heart left off. It documents Seiji and Shizuku's growing relationship: learning more about each other, helping each other pursue their dreams, over coming barriers they are faced with when all is revealed and taking their relationship to the next level...
1. Chapter 1

Shizuku, in her pink jumper which she'd rolled out in bed in, snuggled her face into Seiji's chest. It was early in the morning, a cold morning, which had beautifully presented itself in front of herself and Seiji. "Well, I guess coming here was good for all it's worth." Seiji commented with regards to the fact that he and Shizuku had gone to an area above their local library and watched the beautiful city of Tokyo awaken in the early hours of the morning. "It really was great Seiji. Thanks for bringing me. It's so magical...like a fairytale." "Oh, not you and fairytales again." "Hey, I'm a writer. Magic and fairytales are practically my middle name." Seiji and Shizuku began to walk themselves back to Seiji's bike. "I probably should take you back home. I don't want your parents worrying about you." "That's probably a good idea." Shizuku gazed at the man standing in front of her. He was tall and good looking; he was blessed with lovely black hair envious legs. She was the opposite; she was shorter with brown hair that took effort to style each morning. Shizuku took Seiji's coat off and prepared to give it back to him from when he'd given it to her earlier that morning. "No, you wear it. You'll be cold" Seiji responded in his mustard coloured jumper. "Seiji, I'm fine. It's warming up now anyway and I'll be home soon." "Exactly. If it's getting warmer why would I need it? I'll end up sweating while I put all the effort in to biking back home. And then I'll have to have another shower. You just wear it for me - if you won't do that, at least hold it." Shizuku agreed to hold it whilst Seiji pedaled them both back to her house. She propped her self on the back of the bike with Seiji in front. As Seiji started, Shizuku grabbed onto his jumper in case she fell off. She eventually stabled her self by wrapping her arms around his torso. As Seiji pedaled, she took in the sights of the wonderful city she had the pleasure to call her home; such an inspiration for new stories, she thought. "Hold on. We're going down that hill which took a lot of effort to get up!" Shizuku tightened her grip on Seiji whilst he had the job of making sure they both made it home alive due to the increasing traffic in the city. They arrived back at Shizuku's apartment complex. Seiji got off the bike and held it up right so Shizuku could get it off easier. He took her hand as she flung her right leg round to the left and regained her balance. "Thanks for taking me. It was really great." "Thank you for being awake when I stopped by." Shizuku blushed at what Seiji had just said. It was like magic, literally. She was awake when he stopped by in the early hours of the morning. He didn't think she'd be awake. But she was. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school later?" "Yeah, that sounds good." Shizuku smiled at Seiji who was then smiling back. He put his hand out and grabbed hers, gently stroking it. They both beamed. He dropped her hand affectionately before getting back on his bike and riding off. Shizuku made her way up the flights of stairs and opened the front door to her house. She quietly entered but not before falling over the umbrellas which she'd clumsily knocked over earlier as she excitedly went to see Seiji. She looked at the kitchen clock and noticed the time - it was 6:34am. "I don't have to be awake for a couple more hours," Shizuku thought to herself. Once again, she quietly took her self to her bedroom and climbed into her bed. She looked up and closed her eyes fondly thinking over what had just happened between her and Seiji. She grinned loudly and eventually drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizuku, why aren't you awake! I'm leaving for work." Shizuku had over slept, which was a very common thing for her. Her mother, Asako, was forever forgetting to wake her up on time. "Shizuku!" her mother shouted. Shizuku opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed, she rubbed then and made sense of the blurred numbers next to her - 8:45. She was going to be late. She was not going to be ready in time but she still knew that it was worth attempting to get to school before it began at 9am. "Shizuku, what is this jacket on the floor? I don't recognise it, please sort it out for when I'm home later...Shizuku are you awake?" Shizuku shouted at her mother telling her that she was awake and her mother left the family home and got her way onto work. "I'm going to be late big time." Shizuku rushed around changing her clothes and making sure she had everything she needed for school; she flatted down a messy bit of hair with water whilst she brushed her teeth. Before she left, she grabbed Seiji's jacket which she'd accidentally taken from earlier. Upon arrival at school, there was no body around which meant she was really late. She couldn't figure out what to do with Seiji's jacket and ended up stuffing it into her school bag so no body saw. She made her way into her classroom and her best friend Yuko shouted out to her "Shizuku, you're so late! I thought you'd stopped doing that." "Sorry, late night." "Oh well, but have you got the lyrics for the song for graduation? Professor Suzuki wants to see them before we sing it with everyone." "I think I have them somewhere..." before Shizuku could find the lyrics she'd written down, her teacher came in to take the register and begin with mathematics. Mrs Takayama began taking the register and asked Shizuku's friend Sugimura to hand the books out. Sugimura walked past Shizuku's desk and solemnly handed her a book. He disliked her since she had rejected him. She had feelings for Seiji but couldn't tell him. It wasn't right to tell him, especially since her best friend Yuko had feelings for Sugimura. "Here's a book, Shizuku." "Thank you." "Are you busy tomorrow? Or Sunday? It would be nice to see you." "I don't think that would be appropriate." "I thought we could go out with a few of our friends. We never see each other." "I think I have plans with other people. Ask Yuko, see what she's doing." Sugimura walked off sheepishly. "Well then class, from what I could gather from your mathematic tests last week, this was the area which you really need to improve on..." Mrs Takayama began revising formulas which was without doubt Shizuku's least favourite topic in mathematics. The school bell rang. It was now lunch time and Shizuku couldn't be happier. Only one lesson left. "Shizuku, did you hear that Seiji is back from Italy? Just in time for graduation in a few weeks. Maybe you'll be able to spend some time with him whilst we are on school leave!" Yuko seemed so happy, almost as happy as Shizuku was. "Yeah, I heard." "At least sound happy Shizuku," commented Nao. "I am happy you guys. It's just a little bit awkward. I don't like how every one seems so interested in what's going on between Seiji and me." "You two are a match made in heaven!" Yuko seemed ecstatic. "You got that right!" Nao added, also sounding over joyed. Shizuku squirmed in her seat, unsure what to say. Attempting to change the subject, Shizuku asked,"Shall we go and eat lunch on the roof?" Shizuku grabbed the sushi dish her father had prepared for her this morning before he left work. "When exactly is grauduation?" "I think it's July 3 Shizuku. We then get the rest of the summer off," Kinuyo, one of Shizuku's quieter friends, had informed her. "Are you not even going to try and find Seiji today, Shizuku? You're acting like you don't care that he's home!" "I do care that he's home but he's at school. He's probably catching up with all his friends." "Who cares Shizuku, there's so much passion between you two, I can sense it! Confess your undying love him and get married." What little did Yuko know; she had no idea that she'd already seen Seiji and that they'd confessed their feelings but had taken it no further. "Listen to Yuko, Shizuku. She knows what she's doing. Go and find him." "I don't want to go and find him, i'm fine." "Find who?" All 4 girls looked around and saw the same tall, handsome figure who'd they just been talking about standing by them. "Shizuku, can we have a minute?" Shizuku got up and blushed and walked off with Seiji to where ever he was going. "Hi Seiji" "Hey Shizuku. Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt you, but do you ha-" "Yeah, i've got your jacket. I'm really sorry I forgot to give it back. But I don't have it with me. It's in my bag back there." "Oh right ok. Shall we go and get it? I mean, I don't exactly need it but even though it's late June the weather can still take a turn for the worse." "Sure, but i've not told my friends about us. I don't really know where we're at, if you understand what i mean." "What, so me saying that I wanted to get married to you didn't tell you what I want?" Seiji laughed while Shizuku atttempted to understand what he meant. "I think, from what I gather, if you feel the same way, that we're like going steady as people say..." "Really?" "Well, um, yeah. If you're happy to say that you're dating me or that i'm your boyfriend, i'm happy to call you my girlfriend." "It's all a little awkward Seiji." "Don't worry about it. You worry too much." "I can't help it." Seiji smiled and looked into her eyes, they sparkled when around her. He grabbed her hand and placed it in his, gently stroking it while they were happy to be in each others presence. "Amasawa!" Seiji's friends were calling him. "It's good to see you buddy! Let's go." "I've got to go. They all want to see what i've been up to." "Ok. What do you want to do about your jacket?" "You can bring to my grandpa's shop later? I'll be there around 4." "That's fine, I'll see you later Seiji." Seiji dropped Shizuku's hand and leaned towards her face. He lightly kissed her soft cheek and went off with the boys who were waiting for him. A loud noise of excited student began to erupt around Shizuku who now stood awkwardly looking for her friends on the rooftop. "What was that!?" Yuko was the first ask. "Did he kiss you?" added Nao. "You guys are so cute." commented Kinuyo. "Just leave it alone. It was nothing." "It was something, Shizuku!" "Are you going steady?" Yuko was adamant to find out what was going on. "If you're not going steady, you should be." "They must be going steady. He just kissed her. Of course they are." "We're going out, yeah. Just leave it." Shizuku could feel her face burning. She felt like she wad on fire with embarrassment. Her friends were shouting random questions at her. "Please, just leave it." "It's ok to have a boyfriend, Shizuku. But you don't need to be embarrassed about it. We're happy for you. Just talk to us." Shizuku could feel her cheeks starting to cool down. It wasn't so bad after all. Her friends only wanted to support her. "I find it embarrassing. I'm the only one with a boyfriend." "He's a good one too." "And I don't want to change who I am." "You two are made for each other. You're never going to change who you are. I'm sure he likes you, just the way you are. As do we." Nao, was truthful. She always knew what to say. "Thanks guys. I'm going to see him later. But that's all i'm going to say." "That's fair enough, we won't pester anymore." answered Kinuyo. "I didn't agree to that!" "Just leave it now, Yuko." Yuko dipped her head down, upset that she was no longer allowed to ask 100 questions about people's personal lives. "Let's go and show Professor Suzuki the lyrics for graduation." 


End file.
